santa speed
by julia bebop
Summary: speed racer plays Santa for one night to complete strangers. he thinks its fun until he really get the real meaning of Christmas is like through the eyes of a little girl.


nta Speed

By Julia Macgregor

The snow was falling gently on the race track of the Crystal Diamond race track. A white car was whipping around the track for its last leg of a practice run. The track was clean and the fresh snow did not have the car a chance to stick on the pavement. A young man who was standing in the safely area of the track had his eyes glued to a stopwatch that he was keeping pace with. He wanted to see how fast the white car was going.

A red light above the end of the race track flashed. It meant that another lap was finished by the fanatic white car. The driver felt like he was done for the day. He stopped the car at the end of the track. He slowed down the racing car to a normal pace. He had to take a break before finishing up the work out in which the car was going through. He halted the car in front of the viewing stand. He opened the door to the driver's end and said, "How was my timing, Sparky?"

The other young man wore a thick sweater and a ball cap. He held out a stop watch with a smile. His name was Sparky! He was the young and smart mechanic of the world's greatest driving machine, the Mach 5. He smiled as he held out the stopwatch, "You shaved off ten seconds on your last record! "

The young driver was the brave and cute Speed Racer. Speed smiled to Sparky. He chuckled, "I have to watch my timing. The snow is not going to be my friend the day after Christmas!"

"Yea.." Sparky shrugged. He pocketed the stopwatch in his pants pocket. Then, he placed a hand up to his chin. He knew the Mach 5's special grip tires could even spell out a terrible spin out if Speed would need to use them. "…I figured out the time a rough way for the race!"

"Good…" Speed began to say. Then, he was interrupted by an old track manger.

The manager said, "There is a phone call for you, Speed!"

"I bet that's Trixie. She had wanted to go shopping or go to the movies. "

Sparky had to smile at Speed's dilemma. He knew Speed and Trixie were very close. He said, "Don't get too conformable!"

Speed knew Sparky was just teasing and his head. "I have a few things I have to do…remember there are three weeks before Christmas and I need to catch up!"

"Yea…there is a lot of work to be done. Are you taking Spritle and Chim-chim to see Santa Claus?" Sparky asked. He knew about Speed's family for years.

"That idea is be my dad's idea. Pops has a big family party at my house and we do all the normal stuff. Y'know…sees Santa at Globe department store and try to find lights at the Five and ten!" Speed smiled quietly.

"When are you going to take a break? You need to rest up for the race. You can't be all on the track everyday…" Sparky asked with a slight hint of teasing and a great deal of concern. He didn't want Speed to burn out before he got started.

"I hope soon. Trixie wants to see the lights in Happytown!" Speed sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew he was going to have a little fin with his best girl. He had to also go and find his little brother, Spritle and their pet chimp, Chim-chim. Those two were at school finishing out the fall term. "I have a million things to do…yet, I really don't have the money or time for them!"

"Oh?" Sparky asked as he noticed Speed's face. There was still a new race coming after the Christmas rush and Speed wanted to be in it.

"And the New Year's race is coming too!" Speed sighed. He felt a light headache coming on. He was getting into the stress of being himself as a racer and not as a just a guy who wanted to normal life.

"Yea…I heard even Sandy Bridge is going to be first in the winner's circle…" Sparky teased.

"Oh, yea…that's what he thinks!" speed groused. He knew that Spark was just pulling his leg. "I'm going to be first. "

"That's the sprit, Speed!" Sparky smiled. Then, a roar of a large and powerful car zoomed past the Mach 5. Speed and Sparky noticed the yellow colour of Racer X's car. Sparky was curious as he thought out loud, "Why is he here?"

"He must have signed up for the race too!" Speed said in agreement.

The Shooting Star stopped dead in its tracks. Then, Racer X spun around a one-eighty to face Speed and the Mach5. Then, the car slowly drove in the direction of the Mach5. Racer X stopped the car as the car came close to Speed. He said, "Speed…is you signing up here?"

"Yes, am I!" speed said as he faced his only friendly competitor and missing brother. He looked at the Shooting Star. "Did you get any fixing up with your car?"

"I just winterized it. That's all!" Racer X said in a cool and blunt manor.

"You can count on my fixing up the Mach5 for you, Speed!" Sparky said with a vote of confidence.

"Thanks again, Sparky!" Speed smiled. He did want to make anyone mad or bent out of shape with the coming up race.

Another man who was leaving the pit area came up to the three. He was just another pitcrew member. He walked up to the cars. He said in deep vice, "You better leave now…fellas. They are saying on the radio we are in for four inches of new snow!"

"Aww, gee!" Speed sighed, patting the back of his head with his left hand.

"I just don't' want anyone getting hurt that's all, Speed!" the crew memeber said. "I have to close up for now…"

"Tomorrow is another day!" Racer X added with a slight smile. He really did not want to see his younger brother out there and getting hurt.

"Yea…I have to go and pick up Trixie, anyways!" Speed shrugged.

Meanwhile at Happy town, Trixie was setting up a small tree on an end table. She knew that she didn't have much in the way of family, but she still could have fun. She had a list of things for her and Speed to do until he was ready for Christmas and the big News year eve party down town. There was a small box of bulbs which came with the tree. She was about ready to decorate the tree when there was a ring from the door bell. Trixie said, "Just a minute!"

She walked over to the outside door to the flat. She fumbled for the doorknob after she saw who oat was from the peep hole. She realized it was Pops and Mom Racer, Speed's parents. They were in the neighborhood and wanted to drop in for a visit. She said as the door opened, "Hello…Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you, Trixie!" Pops beamed as he and Mom entered the flat. Pops was wearing a grey overcoat and his usual hat.

"Did you get the card that we mailed to you, Trixie?" Mom asked. Mom had a pink and white jacket and matching hat on.

"Yes…I did!" Trixie smiled. She showed Pops and Mom into the small living room. There were a few things which were on display. She said as she pointed to a sofa to the Racers to sit on, "I have a box of card I just sent out, today!"

"That's good. I bet Speed would like to see you at our party at Christmas Eve!" Pops chuckled. He loved the idea of inviting friends who had no place to go on Christmas. He remembered how a few of the American business men who stayed around Japan were during the early days of Japanese racing.

"I would like to…if Speed will tell me…" Trixie blushed. She knew Pops was just teasing her. She knew also Speed needed some down time. He had been working very hard for the last few months before the winter.

"Oh, Pops…" Mom scolded her husband. "Don't be letting the cat out of the bag!"

"I was hoping for an answer!" he sighed. He knew that there was a few fiends that were from the car club that he had belonged to that were coming.

"Yes…I need to get things done at first!" Trixie said with a small smile.

"At the orphan's home?" Mom asked. She knew Trixie was working at a coal home for orphaned children. She felt like they needed a big sister. She had learned on how to treat kids from being around Spirtle. Sometimes they did not see eye to eye when it came to racing with Speed. Other times she was the big sister that Spritle did not have.

"Yes…lately they have been working on a play about mice and Santa Claus!" Trixie said with a sigh.

"Oh?" Pops and mom were giving a curious glance to one another as Trixie related the story about little mice that saw Santa Claus on Christmas night.

"I love the story…I hope to see it when it's all done. The kids have been working very hard!"

"I would leek to see it too," a vice said.

All three trend to see Speed standing in the door way, He had stopped in to see Trixie. He was spriest to see Mom and Pops at Tricia's flat. He was hoping on an off chance that she was going to be free. There was a special display of lights in the outskirts of town. He was hoping to spring the idea on her. "Hi, Speed!" Trixie said.

"Hey!" he smiled shyly at her. Then he turned to see Pops with a curious glance. He asked,"Are you going to pick up Spritle and Chim-chim?"

"In few minutes. Spritle is still in school!" Pops sighed. He knew that Spritle had his hinting license out and was full of questions about the jolly old man.

"Good…" Speed said. He had gone out and got his little brother a gift that he knew his brother was going to like in a big way.

"He…had been doing all of his home work and all his chores without me asking him twice!" Mom reflected as she looked at speed.

"That goes to show you that Spritle is a good boy at heart…" Speed sighed. He knew his little brother could work with others.

"What about you," Trixie asked with a questioning glance. She knew Speed was working hard at his driving. It left very little time for anything else in the way of the holidays.

"I would like to work at the toy drive…" Speed said as he glanced down at the floor. "But with the New Year's race…I really don't have the time just yet to slow down."

"What if they postpone it?" Pops asked with a concerned look at his middle son.

"Only if the weather is bad, Pops!" he glanced at a window in the front room. He noticed the snow was coming down thickly. It was still pretty early to tell about the news year eve race. He could understand everyone concern with his racing. "I can always do it next year!" he tried to force a smile.

"You have always to get ready for family party at Christmas!" Mom said. She knew Speed needed a day or two for rest.

"I know…Sprilte had already planned my day out for me!" Speed said.

They all laughed at Spritle's idea of a good day with Speed

Meanwhile there was a car packed with a large pile of suitcases. A youngish man was driving down the streets of Happy town. He was hoping to stop at a hotel for the night. He was going to meet up with a group of young children the next day. He had a large plastic bag in the passenger side of his car. Inside of the bag was a Santa suit. He was Carl Kastle a local racer who left Happy town years ago. He wanted to be the best at car racing, but found out there was more to life than just cars.

The radio was playing Christmas songs as Carl drove slowly up to the Point View inn. He noticed things in town hadn't changed that much since he had life five years ago. He noticed the Mach 5 sitting at the parking lot. He said, "Ah…Speed is here…"

Then, a local DJ come on and said, "Just one more day and it will be Christmas…"

"I better find a pillow or no Santa for the kids!" he said to himself with a chuckle. Carl glanced at himself. He had always remained thin when he was growing up. He had not changed one bit as he drove for the Oil and Gas of Virginia.

Speed stopped the Mach 5 at the stop sign. He glanced over to the cab. He noticed Carl and waved. Carl retuned his wave quickly. He said, "See you later…"

Speed nodded quickly before giving the car the gas. He knew he had not late in picking up Sprilte at school. He had to be there for his little brother.

"Spritle…" a female teacher begged.

There was a bit of a messy noodle tossing contest between Sprite and another kid named Billy Nickels. He was going to show Billy up ion his art work. The class he was ion was finishing up the last day of class with something in which fun had no limits. Until Sprilte and Billy started to throw the elbow noodles across the room. Then, chim-chim had to make an entrance. The little monkey was now hanging from the light fixtures.

The kids were laughing loudly as Speed entered the room. He was surprised to see Miss Jones, spritle's teacher ducking her head above her desk. She did not like having monkey hanging from the lights. He instantly grew a little weary of the actions of this new kid on the block, "Chim-chim…get down from there!"


End file.
